List of Episodes
Here is a list of episodes of the Groovy Girls TV Show. Please create your own but don't delete any! There are rules: 1. DON'T MAKE EPISODES RIPOFFS OF THINGS! (I'm looking at you, SparklePony09...) 2. Don't delete or modify any existing episodes. You may create pages for existing episodes though. 3. Remember this show is NOT a preschool show or an educational show. It was designed to entertain tweens. Season 1 (2004-2005) 1. “Join the Club/Band Together” When Oki joins Gwen, Reese, O’Ryan, Vanessa, and Yvette's club, they scramble to think up a new name; when Gwen realizes everyone is good at an instrument in the club but Reese, they form a band and help her try out different instruments until she finds one she likes. 2. “Fashion Mix-Up/Razzle Dazzle” Everyone’s bags at Mod Threadz get mixed up, leaving the Groovy Girls with clothing that they didn’t buy; Angelique thinks she can be cooler than the Groovy Girls, and her sidekick Ayanna agrees. 3. “Girls Will Be Guys/Family Time” Vanessa is afraid that she’ll be made fun of for hanging out with a soccer-loving boy named Sean, so the other Groovy Girls disguise her as a boy; the Groovy Girls are having a movie party but Gwen has to spend time with her family and go with them to the river. 4. “Gwen Gets Crushed/Gamer Girls” Gwen gets skateboarding lessons from her neighbor Kyle and develops a bit of a crush on him; the Groovy Girls get revenge on bully Blake who had made fun of them when they first organized their club. 5. “The Case of the Disappearing Kikko/Diar-Evil” The Groovy Girls work together when Oki’s cat, Kikko, is missing; Sean needs help from the Groovy Girls to convince him that his sister Britta is evil. 6. “Vanessa’s Kooky Cookies/Reese’s Pet Problem” Vanessa helps her mom out at the bakery and invites Yvette to come along; Reese pet-sits for Yvette’s pet parrot, Petey, but things get worse when Yvette needs her to pet-sit even more animals from her dad’s pet shop. 7. “Reese Flips Out/Horsing Around” Reese is concerned when Ayanna joins her gymnastics class and is better than her; Gwen, Reese, and O’Ryan visit their classmates Daphne and Brenna and go horseback riding. 8. “To Play or Not To Play/Orchestriffic” Problems arise when O’Ryan is the only one who believes a rumor about Yvette’s one-person show which actually turns out to be true; Reese, Oki, and O’Ryan try out for the school orchestra but aren’t that good at their instruments. They end up just sticking to being in the Groovy Girls Band. 9. “Three’s A Crowd/Help Wanted” Gwen thinks she can join 3 clubs at school, but unfortunately she can’t do all 3 at once; Yvette gets a job at her dad’s pet store. 10. “Groovy Kart/Name Shame” The Groovy Girls enter a go-kart competition, but Reese’s jealousy of Yvette’s go-kart distracts her; the Groovy Girls try to find a better name for O’Ryan when she gets made fun of because of her name and decides she totally hates it. 11. “Pants on Fuego/Soccer Mom” Sean accidentally breaks Gwen’s grandpa’s window and lies that Vanessa broke it; Vanessa and Gwen are determined to beat Sean in soccer…but unfortunately Gwen’s embarrassing mother is the new soccer coach. 12. “The Last Perfecto Poncho/Britta the Songwriter” Reese and Oki both want a fashionable new poncho from Mod Threadz; the Groovy Girls turn Britta's poem into a cool song without telling her. 13. “Duke’s Day Off/Yvette's Princi-Pal" Duke thinks he can finally get some time to himself by taking a day off and letting Ailene run the store; Yvette thinks she did something wrong when she is called down to the principal’s office. 14. “Jingle All The Way/High Score” The Groovy Girls’ band is ecstatic when the girls hear that Mod Threadz is holding a contest to determine who will play the store’s jingle in a commercial. But, things heat up when they’re pitted against a heavy metal band that consists of big, mean, girl-haters; Britta becomes part of a plan to help Blake beat his video game high score, proving to Sean that she’s truly evil, so the Groovy Girls try to stop her. 15. “Groove It or Lose It/Angelique’s Little Angels” Gwen, Vanessa, and Oki compete against Yvette, Reese, and O’Ryan in a game show, which might threaten their friendship; the Groovy Girls are concerned when Daphne and Brenna start to hang out with Angelique and Ayanna. 16. “Mall Mystery/Movie Girls” Yvette loses her lucky purse at the mall; the girls lose one of Reese’s DVD’s so they film their own version of the movie on it. 17. “Keeping Cool/O’Ryan’s Big Move” It’s the hottest day of the year so the Groovy Girls brainstorm ideas to stay cool in the heat; Reese spreads a rumor that O’Ryan is moving. 18. “The Charm Bracelet/Teacher’s Pet” Gwen finds a mysterious charm bracelet with a letter “G” on it; O’Ryan gets the teacher, Mr. Goodwin, a pet that he dislikes. 19. “Note Un-Worthy/Pranks-Giving Day” Reese is accused of passing a note when actually, it was Ailene passing a note from Brenna to Reese; Kyle teams up with Blake to prank the girls, disappointing Gwen. Soon, a prank war breaks out. 20. “Fashion Faux Pas/A Snooperiffic Birthday” Gwen and Oki collaborate on a fashion line but Gwen takes over the line and ruins all of Oki’s original design plans; when O’Ryan mixes up all the tags on the gifts for Reese’s birthday, Reese snoops at her present and thinks that O’Ryan hates her due to thinking that she got a flowerpot. 21. “One-Fan Band/Radi-Oki” The Groovy Girls must keep up with Kayla, their obsessive and loopy “number-one” fan who idolizes Vanessa; Oki is annoyed when she picks up various radio signals from her new earrings. 22. “Blast from the Past/Sunday Sundae” The Groovy Girls visit a vintage clothing store and almost get retro clothes, but they’re over the $100 budget they were given to spend; everyone enters an ice-cream flavor contest and gets very competitive. 23. “As Seen On TV/The Night Noise” Yvette is mistaken for an actress when the Groovy Girls accidentally go to a filming site; Gwen thinks her sleepover would be perfect if it wasn't for a mysterious noise. 24. “The Incredible Shrinking Oki/Get Your Groove On” Oki is convinced that she is shrinking when the new clothing line at Mod Threadz that claims to be her size doesn’t fit; Gwen thinks she wasn’t invited to Brenna’s big dance party. 25. “Summer Surprise/Not-So-Mod Pod” The Groovy Girls go to the beach and meet a boy named Kieran, but they accidentally get Yvette madly in love with him; Gwen’s house gets redecorated…including her Mod Pod bedroom. 26. “Tricks and Treats/Gwen's Nightmare" The Groovy Girls plan on going trick-or-treating but there’s several problems with the costumes. Reese wants to be a Kooky Spooky Fuzz Monster but she’ thinks she’s not scary enough, and Yvette just can’t decide what she wants to be; Gwen goes to a horror movie with Kyle and can’t sleep at night. Season 2 (2005-2006) 1. “Sparkle-Mania!/Yvette’s Got Talent” Yvette and Oki design a sparkly outfit for the girls as the “official club outfit.” They like it, but the sparkles soon fall off and the town gets covered in sparkles; Yvette is disappointed when O’Ryan chooses to not be in her talent show act. 2. “Bully Tamers/Nothing but the Tooth” The Groovy Girls make a bet with Blake that if he stays away from video games, he’ll be nicer; Reese doesn’t believe in the Tooth Fairy, which causes problems when she loses a tooth. 3. “Don’t Look Now/Out in the Wild” Gwen gets a new dress from Britta, only to realize that Ayanna has the same exact dress and Angelique wants it, too; the Groovy Girls go camping at the beach but Grandpa is forced to come with them. 4. “Small Part/So Long, Lilly Leap” Yvette is disappointed when Angelique gets the lead role in the school play; O’Ryan thinks that Blake stole her digital pet frog after she finds it missing and she sees him playing with one. 5. “A Very Groovy Holiday” Gwen invites the Groovy Girls over for a holiday party where they celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa. 6. “Gwen’s Guitar/Volleyball Vanessa” Gwen lends her guitar to Reese, who breaks it. This is bad, because it’s a one-of-a-kind guitar that was autographed by her rock idol; Vanessa forms a volleyball team with her friends Kylee, Kassi, and Kenna. They challenge Gwen, Reese, Oki, and O’Ryan to a game. 7. “Groovy Girl For A Day/Vanessa TV” While Britta hangs out with the Groovy Girls, Sean tries to prove she’s evil; a reality show thinks Vanessa’s Mod Pod is in need of a total makeover, so the hosts of the show change Vanessa’s whole Mod Pod around, even changing Vanessa’s personality from nice to evil. 8. “The Veterinarian’s Daughter/Sick Day” When Oki brings Kikko to the vet she makes friends with a girl named Bindi who is the veterinarian’s daughter; Gwen is sick so the others nurse her and get her back to health. 9. “Romance Dance/Play Date” The Groovy Girls must find dates for the school Valentine’s Day dance; Angelique thinks Gwen and Kyle are dating when actually, they just happen to come across each other at the diner. 10. “Mascot Madness/Not Amused” Yvette tries out to be a cheerleader for the soccer team, but her luck is that she has to wear the mascot outfit; while Reese, Oki, Vanessa, and O’Ryan are excited about going on an amusement park ride, Gwen is scared but she doesn’t want to tell the others. Meanwhile, Yvette tries to win a cool prize from a ring toss game. 11. “Bet Peeve/Sing a Song of Yvette” The Groovy Girls get into a bet to see who can go the longest without shopping at Mod Threadz. The loser has to dance the limbo on top of a table at school; Yvette wins a silly song contest on the radio, and the others are all jealous, so they try writing silly songs in hopes they can become more well-known in Glitzville than Yvette. 12. "Pop Stars In Training" (30-minute Special) When a music producer notices the Groovy Girls' band, she brings them to a recording studio where they release their first album! Will it be a hit or a total flop? Note: This episode was made to promote the show's first soundtrack-"Groovy Girls: Get Into The Groove!" 13. “O’Ryan Who?/Sing It Loud!” After eating her ice cream too fast, O’Ryan gets brain freeze and is convinced that she’s part of Angelique’s little clique; the Groovy Girls realize how amazing Daphne’s singing voice is so they make her a member of the band. Unfortunately Yvette feels neglected. 14. “The Tell-Tale Fart/Truth or Scare” Gwen has an embarrassing moment at school where thinks she farted. She pretends that she didn't fart in front of the whole class, but the truth is she really pushed the button on her farting jeans keychain by accident; The Groovy Girls play a game of Truth or Dare at their slumber party, but with surprising dares and “truth” questions. 15. "Snow Day/Tea for Too Many" O'Ryan is concerned when her mom won't let her play in the snow with her friends; Oki hosts a tea party but she’s concerned when Vanessa claims that it’s for babies and Reese wants it to be perfect in every way possible. 16. "Vanessa's Crush/Pageant Wars": Vanessa secretly develops a crush on Kyle, but tells no one but Gwen this; Oki and Angelique compete against each other in the school pageant. 17. "April Fools/Oki's Parrot": At the school April Fools day dance, O'Ryan and Vanessa go head to head to see who can stuff the most underwear in the principal's desk; Oki adopts a parrot and teaches him to talk. 18. “Trading Day/Total Makeover” While Yvette works at the bakery, Vanessa helps out at the pet shop. Meanwhile, Reese plays on Gwen’s soccer team while Gwen tries out gymnastics, and O’Ryan designs a new fashion line while Oki pet-sits for Lilly Leap; the Groovy Girls get makeovers from Oki, but then a world-famous stylist notices them and they end up getting another huge makeover. Season 3 (2006-2007) 1. “Oh, Boy/Brace Yourself” Gwen’s cousin Brandon moves to Glitzville from upstate and befriends Kyle and Sean. However, it’s up to the Groovy Girls to stop him from befriending Blake and his new "BBFF," Dylan; O'Ryan is uncomfortable about her new braces. 2. “Love On The Beach/Cyber Girls” O’Ryan becomes obsessed with Dylan when she sees him at the beach, but he doesn’t really care much for her and cares more about Blake. Meanwhile, Vanessa tries to befriend her rivals Kylee, Kassi, and Kenna; Angelique and Ayanna’s website becomes an instant success, so the Groovy Girls respond with their own website. 3. “Yvette Phone Home/Oki’s Birthday” Yvette is ecstatic when she finally gets her cell phone. Unfortunately it’s very high-tech and hard to use; Oki is scared when her girlfriends are all acting very strangely and suspiciously around her. She thinks they all forgot her birthday…but they’re throwing a surprise party! 4. “No Boys Allowed/Trick or Cheat” Blake disguises Dylan as a girl so he can follow the Groovy Girls around everywhere and find out what’s so “groovy” about them so Blake can know how to beat them up better; when she's suffering with her grades in school, Vanessa uses the smartest girl in school, Larissa, to get better grades. 5. "Paging Dr. Oki/The Great Escape" Bindi’s mother is away, so she and Oki must run the vet for a day; the Groovy Girls are locked inside of the mall with annoying Ailene when it closes and must find a way to escape...somehow. 6. "The Halloween Race/The Mod Threadz Monster" It's the Groovy Girls vs. Blake & Dylan vs. Angelique & Ayanna as they race to see who can collect the most candy on Halloween; O'Ryan is convinced that she saw a monster at Mod Threadz, but most of the others disagree. 7. "Camp Groovy/Scavenger Hunt" The Groovy Girls go camping in the woods, but when Yvette and Vanessa wake up in the morning and see that the other 4 are gone, the two girls must work together to find their friends; Gwen hosts a scavenger hunt at the mall. 8. "Summer Rocks/Election" The Groovy Girls argue over what song to play at their Beach Concert and compromise by playing an awesome new song that combines all the best parts of the songs they fought over playing; Gwen and Reese compete against each other for Class President. 9. "Secret Keeper/Making Whoopee!" Oki keeps a secret, but does not tell it to O'Ryan who is DYING to know; Gwen, interested in fart humor in hopes she can impress Kyle (because in her opinion, it's "boyish") buys a book of whoopee cushion prank ideas and tries them on her friends. 10. "Grandparty/Balancing Act" Grandpa visits Gwen's house on the same exact day that she throws her Slumberiffic Sleepover, making the party turn out chaotic; Reese becomes the laughing-stock of the whole school after she falls off the balance beam at gymnastics. 11. "Oh No, Canada/Monkey Business" A new, mean girl named Victoria moves to Glitzville from Canada. She's ultra-nasty, has a tattoo on her arm, and worst of all...she's forcing O'Ryan to date Dylan even though they don't really want to; Yvette accidentally releases Mimi the monkey from her cage at the pet store and soon Mimi wreaks havoc all over town. 12. "Tutu Much/The Soccer Episode" Yvette is glad that she's taking ballet classes, but her happiness turns into anger when she realizes that Angelique and Ayanna are in the class; Gwen and Vanessa's soccer team, the Glitzville Sparkles, plays a heated game of soccer against another competitive team for the entire duration of the episode. 13. "Groovy Bunny/How Does Your Garden Grow?" The Groovy Girls mistake a girl named Clara for the Easter Bunny during the egg hunt at the park; Reese's impatience gets the best of her when the girls help her with growing a garden in her backyard. 14. "Casting Call/Live in Concert" When Blake trips Oki, she breaks her leg and is rushed immediately to the hospital, but she is upset when they don't have any pink casts and the only one that fits is an ugly green one; the Groovy Girls win a contest on the radio to see their favorite boy band, The Crush Four, live in concert. They hope they can open for the band at the concert so they try to get backstage before the show. 15. "Totally Radical/Song Stealers" Gwen is jealous when Kieran teaches Kyle and Brandon to surf at the beach and not the Groovy Girls; Angelique and Ayanna's fake "band" steals a song the Groovy Girls are working on and tries to pass it off as their own, angering the Groovy Girls. 16. "Showbiz on Screen" (half-hour special) The Groovy Girls make family movie versions of school musicals like "Circus Circus" and "Hollywood: The Musical." 17. "Pet Couture/Un-crab-ulous" Oki hosts a pet fashion show for the Groovy Girls and their pets as well as Brenna, Bindi, Angelique, Ayanna, and Britta; O'Ryan is surfing at the beach when a crab pinches her toe. She's ashamed to wear sandals ever since the incident. What will happen on Flip-Flop Day at the mall, where you get free stuff for just showing up to select stores in flip-flops? 18. "Taking the Cake/Ask Gwen" The Groovy Girls help Vanessa out at the bakery, but Angelique needs a cake for her party with Ayanna...and it's not an easy recipe; Gwen joins the school newspaper advice column but doesn't tell anyone. Season 4 (2007-2008) 1. "Big Time Crush/Mistaken Identity" When Angelique starts acting like she has a crush on a boy, it turns out she's crushing on Blake which means serious trouble; Yvette must prove to her friends that she isn't the "Mod Threadz Shoplifter," Yvonne, who looks and acts a lot like her. 2. "Spooky Sleepover" (half-hour special) The Groovy Girls decide to tell spooky stories at a sleepover party. Gwen tells the story of an Ouija board that tells her that she and Kyle are not meant to be together, Reese tells the story of Sean finding out that Britta is ACTUALLY evil, and Vanessa tells the story of how she got over her fear of animatronic singing and dancing toys. 3. "No More Money Business/Radio Groovy" When Angelique and Ayanna's "Kooky Kash" becomes a hit at school, the Groovy Girls decide to respond with their own "Groovy Bucks" even though Gwen doesn't really want to; the Groovy Girls are special guests on a radio show. They hope they'll be able to sing and play a song but they were just called to be on the show as part of an interview. 4. "How Do You Harajuku?/Order in the Court" Oki introduces the Groovy Girls to Harajuku clothing, that crazy style from Tokyo. They all wear Harajuku clothes to school and get made fun of. Things just get worse when the next day, everyone's wearing Harajuku clothes...but the Groovy Girls; the Groovy Girls go to court after they are accused of ripping off a rock star named Ricky Rivera's hit song "Boys are Better Than Girls" with their song "Girls are Better Than Boys." 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. "Jerky Boys/Not Quite a Sneakernight" The Groovy Girls force Blake and Dylan to follow them around everywhere and do embarrassing things to get revenge on them doing humiliating and crazy things to try and embarrass the Groovy Girls; Vanessa decides to hold a Sneakernight but the girls must find Yvette a pair of sneakers she likes. 13. "A Groovy Goodbye" (hour-long Series Finale) When a lawyer closes down the Mod Threadz chain of stores...including the one in the mall, the Groovy Girls are devastated! They throw a huge goodbye party at the mall, but now that Mod Threadz is gone...the girls need to find a new place to get groovy clothes! Or do they?! The Groovy Girls later design their own fashion line and partner up with Store-Mart, another store at the mall, to release it into stores. Category:Fictional Category:TV Show Category:Episodes